Glittering Falls
The Glittering Falls is named so due to the eternally frozen waterfalls all around the area that shine in the sunlight. Despite all the water here being frozen, life still exists beneath the ice. In the center of the area, a large, frozen lake rests with many frozen waterfalls surrounding it in its own little valley. It is said that something dastardly lives down there. Areas Base Camp The base camp is hidden within the remnants of an old abandoned cabin. There is a fire pit going to keep warm, as every area here requires a warm drink. The only exit is north through the door. Area 1 Area 1 is a simple and snowy area. A couple of frozen waterfalls can be seen sparkling in the light. Looking north you can see the valley where the giant lake is. The northeast exit leads to area 2, the west exit leads to area 8, and the south exit leads back to the base camp. Area 2 This area is on top of a frozen river, but you can't really see it beneath the snow here. It is possible to enter the water, but you will slowly lose health in it without certain armor skills or ice resistance. Some trees hang over the area with snow caught on top. This can be knocked down with a slinger and hit monsters. The north exit goes to area 3 while the south exit leads back to area 1. Area 3 Area 3 is a large pathway looking area. The frozen river is much easier to see here, as there isn't as much snow. More overhanging trees with snow can be used against monsters. The area is sloping a bit down towards the west side. The northeast exit leads to area 4, the west exit goes to area 5, and the east exit leads back to area 2. Area 4 Area 4 is a frozen lake, but not quite as large as the one in the center. Thamnoduratus is quite common here. There are very few trees lining the area, giving it a barren look. The only exit is back to the west to area 3. Area 5 Area 5 is another area with the frozen river going under it. Trees are fairly dense around this area. There is a large frozen waterfall in the northwest with a gap in it that leads to a cave. This goes to area 6. The south exit goes to area 8 and the north goes back to area 3. Area 6 Area 6 is a somewhat large cave area. There are more frozen waterfalls around. While the cave does provide shelter from the snow, it is still cold inside. Giant icicles are all around the ceiling and can be knocked down by monster roars. The north exit leads back to area 5 and the southeast leads into area 7. Area 7 Area 7 is further into the cave. There is a nest here that appears somewhat cozy, if it weren't for the bones laying around. More icicles hang from the ceiling. There is a frozen waterfall on the north side that leads out of the area that the hunter can slide down into area 8, but you cannot come back the same way. The west exit leads back to area 6. Area 8 Area 8 is a somewhat small area densely surrounded by trees. The south side has a fairly large frozen waterfall that leads out from area 7. It's possible for certain monsters to get stuck or KO'd by charging into it. The west exit leads to area 5 and the eats exit leads to area 1. Theme Notes *Frozen Seltas and certain other monsters can be seen digging up berries from the snow occasionally. This will leave a shiny drop of the berry to be gathered. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86